touch me, tease me, come on baby, please me
by SummerNights2008
Summary: basicly chad and sharpay show there secret loves for each other. TWO SHOT. strong sexual content especially in second chapater. ENJOY !


**disclaimer : i dont own anything.**

**A/N : also so you know if you see the name grace i mean sharpay this was origionally written as another girl. ut i changed to to sharpay and chad danforth. also the background is that sharpay's parents and brother went away to travel for a year so the danforths take her in because there familes grew close. bad i know but still the story is good. enjoy. :P btw..next chatpter WILL be NC-17.**

it was early saturday morning and sharpay was in her bed laying down looking at a people magizine. she had already taken her shower and she was letting her hair air dry as it spraweled out over the pillow. her radio was on in the background random songs played from some mixed cd she got in a goodie bag from some party. be my escape by relient k was sharpay's favorite song on it so she put ot on repeat and listened to it over again now mouthing the words to the song. chad's parents were at some busisness meeting together today and sharpay was let home with nothing to do and no car because chad had taken it to pratice. 

"enjoying yourself ?" chad then asked from the doorway of sharpay's bedroom. sharpay was startled alittle and looked over. she smiled at him. for some reason she was on good terms with him the part day or two. "i guess you could say that..but i am a bit bored." sharpay admitted as she then looked back at her magizine.

"may i join you ?" chad asked walking into the room, stopping a few feet from her bed. "but you just got done at pratice and ill really don't want you laying on my clean bed." sharpay joked and smirked. "fine, then ill go take a shower." chad said. "yeah you go do that." sharpay said and again looked back at her magizine.

a few seoncds later she looked back over and chad was still standing there, looking at her. "what are you doing ?" sharpay asked and rolled her eyes with a giggle. "waiting on you." chad joked and smirked. "i dont think so afro boy, no way." grace said now keeping her eyes on him watching his giddy expression.

"fine..ill let you wear you bikini..but it has to be that blue one, i like that way it fits you." chad bargined with her. grace shot another glare at him again just as she started to look back at the magizine. "how about i wear my red one and you wear your bathing suit to and i might think about it." sharpay said and smirked as she saw chad's expression change a bit because he wasent getting his way. "fine, fine. just get changed." chad said and rolled her eyes and shook his head.

now both chad and sharpay where in chad's perosnal bathroom off his bedroom. sharpay in her red bikini and chad in his blue trunks. "i cant believe im doing this." sharpay said and rolled her eyes with a giggle as she ajusted the tie around the back of her top and took out her opal earrings for the second time today.

chad laughed and looked over to her. "you know..i think im glad you wore the red one. it's very you. fiery." chad said and then turned back to the shower to turn on the water. sharpay shook her head with a small laugh. "dont flatter me." she said. chad tested the water and it was luke warm now. "get in." he said as he turned around and looked at her watching her observe herself in the mirror. sharpay turned around and walked to the shower. she put her hand in first to test the tempature then stepped in one foot at a time. chad stepped in after he, now eyeing her as the water washed over her.

**chad's point of view.**  
as i watched the water flow down over her small curves i wondered how i was ever so harsh to her. im seeming to notice how fragile she really is, not only physically but emotionally. ive noticed she hasent been herself these past few days. maybe i can make her feel better.

chad then snapped back to the moment as he noticed she was now getting her hair wet. leaning her head back, letting the water soak through her wavy soft strands. he bit the inside of his lip as he now saw her eyes slowly flutter open, wiping the water from her eyes so she could see. "enjoying the show ?" she asked playfully and smirked. "very much so." chad said and matched her smirk.

"ok so let's get you clean." grace said and giggled as she turned around and grabbed the soap and sea sponge, witch happened to be hers but that's what she wanted to use. sharpay but some soap on the sponge and then put it back, she lathered it up. then turned to him again. she looked up and him and smiled.

sharpay started on the top of his sholder and ran the sponge dow his arm, following the sponge with her eyes insted of looking at his eyes. because she knew he didnt want her to since the way he was watching her so intently. sharpay could feel his eyes burn on her, but she didnt mind. she found it flattering. she then set the sponge at the top of his chest and caught his eyes for a moment then kept going. letting it the soft sponge float down over his chest and abs. she now caught herself felling turned on by this. something she didnt want, she was already with enough people.

sharpay finished washing him and turned around, she was washing the rest of the soap from the sponge now. taking as long as possible. neither of them had said anything yet they just shared glanced. and it was bugging grace to death. but then chad broke the silence. "here let me see that." she said as he reached up and grabbed the soap. sharpay gave it to him and looked at him curious of what he was doing. chad put the soap back and looked at her. "turn back around." chad said. grace got a odd look but did what he said.

a few seconds later sharpay felt two stong arms around her pulling her closer and one soft hand against her stomach holding her in place. sharpay's back was right against chad's chest. she didnt try to look at him or move away from him. not that she wanted to move, actully this felt very nice. she then felt chad's head on her sholder. felt his hunched over her jsut a bit because of there small height difference. his lips very close to her ear. "now it's my turn." he said as he left a small kiss below her ear. chad leaned his head away from her ear, but was still looking down over her.

chad still held his hand firmly on her lower stomach as he held the sponge in his other hand. he started at the up of her arm and ran it down slowly. then he went to the top of her chest and squezzed the sponge a bit lettiing some excess soap float down her torso. he then ran it down till he reached his hand that was holding her stomach and he lifted it running the sponge as low as possible then replaced his hand, lower this time. he then placed the sponge above her breasts and ran the sponge till it reached the place where the skin whe to bathing suit material. chad smiled widely to himself as he them set up the sponge. "much better." he wispered over the pouring water.

sgarpay pulled a smile to her lips as she heard his wispear. it was so attractive to her. "but im not done." chad then wispeared as he kept her hold on her. chad took her hair from one side of her neck and pushed it all around to one side. leaving the other side clear. he leaned his lips back down to her ear and started kissing there making his way down to her neck. sharpay freely moved her head to the the side so he would have more access. chad had both of his hands on her lower stomach now, rubbing back and forth oh her soft slick skin.

sharpay out her hands over top of his as they rubbed her stoamch. so suddenely this had deep feelings for the boy behind her, holding her close. she knew this was so exteamly wrong considering how much she bad mouthed him. but now she took that back. she wanted him now.

chad's lips moved softly against her sensitive skin. he wasent being rough at all, and sharpay liked that. being rough right now just wouldnt feel right. she was happy it was like this. it was a change, one for the better. sharpay leaned her head back against him and murmured his name softly. its weird when something that she almost turned down ended up like this. being something that she didnt want to end.

chad turned grace around to face him, slightly looking down at her. looking for some kind of approval, or hint of what she wanted. and then he saw it. that fire that burned in sharpay eyes when she wanted something. if you ever knew he and saw the look you would know what im speaking off. it's possibly the most understandable look she could give anyone.

chad leaned down and kissed her lips and smiled. "how about we get out of here." he said now im a normal level but still a soft voice. grace nodded and he reached behind her and turned off the shower. grace knew what was going to happen but shower sex had never really been her thing. chad on the other hand had no idea what was ahead of him. he thought that pretty much made up the intimacy between them for the day and now they were just going to hang out.

they both got out and got changed, sharpay but on her miss. new booty shorts and a wildcats t-shirt that was chad's that was way to big on here. chad just threw on gym shorts and a white t-shirt. his normal. sharpay then brushed out her hair and kept it down so it could dry again. chad's hair hadent gotten wet so he was fine.

sharpay then emerged from the bathroom, peaking at first making sure chad was decrent then fully emerging when she saw him lying down in his bed. sharpay smiled and made he way over to his bed where she layed down beside him on her back looking up at the ceiling fan going round and round just like chad was. she put her arm loosely around him and they laid in silence for a bit.

chad was now stroking graces damp hair and she was running her hand across his chest. "so what now ?" grace asked breaking the silence. chad didnt looked over. "i dont know." chad answered back. there was a long pause again and sharpay spoke. "so what as that ?" sharpay asked now looking over at chad. "something to make you feel better." chad said and smiled as she looked down at her then back at the fan. "well im not better yet." sharpay said. "your such a tease." chad joked and laughed quietly to himself. sharpay looked up at him again. "im serious." sharpay said and now they were looking each other in the eyes. "i want you." sharpay finished as she looked at him with that obviously look again. this time chad saw it and he knew..she wanted this.

[ want the finishing chapter ? then leave me reviews. ;)


End file.
